Flex Tape Wiki
Flex Tape The Religion It Started in the late 1940 when the Phil Swift Flex Tape religion started. A very small religion. Until 2014 it didn't get popular. It all started when he said " To show you the power of Flex Tape I've sawed this metal boat in half. Now here is some information behind Phil Swift the maker and commercial owner. Flex Tape was created in 1965 by Communist Russia modeled after reports of what the Holy Grail was like. They created it to develop a space ship that would get them to the moon. However, the true force of the elemental tape caused their deaths. So the Flex Tape was stolen by an American spy named Phillip Swift who gave it to NASA and they used it to fake the moon landing on Venus. Unbeknownst to NASA, Phillip Swift had plans of his own, after waiting for the right moment Phillip acted. He stole the tape and used it to bind the scientists and guards. With the tape in hand he ran away and escaped to faraway lands. Now free to purse his plans Phillip started up his plot for world domination. Phillip had read earlier in the Communist secret lab that if one were to consume Flex Tape they would become a literal GOD. Phillip consumed the Flex Tape, but nothing happened. His plans now failed, he gave up on his plans for domination and started a family. He and his wife eventually gave birth to a son named Phil Swift, the physical manifestation of the universe and everything in it, and afterwards mysteriously died. Phil then spread throughout time recorded as appearing at every event. Observers of the almighty Phil recorded that was able to summon magic tape out of nowhere and ancient legends describe an individual who used a magic tape to bend the flat earth into its current shape, a triangle. Eventually Phil created Flex Tape Inc. to sell the magic tape he created and thus gave the common person access to miracle tape now christened Flex Tape. Leo Domeier now has the god tape on his school iPad How to Summon Phil Swift Grab every can of the Flex Family. Get a Flex Tape can put it on the ground (this is the sacrifice). Put the cans of the Flex family around it. Put Candle round those. Open a can of flex glue, draw a very detailed pic of Phil Swift with it. Make a knife with Flex Seal, Tape, and glue. then Stab the can in the middle. *'BAHM'* He should come up. (Caution if he kills you this is your own fault).What Can Flex Family Do? What does the Flex Family do. Here are some examples. * Fix leaks and holes. * Fix a sawed in half boat. * Fix your broken marriage. * Fix your bloody flesh wounds. * Fix a lot of damage. * fix the world * fix the titanic that was sawed in half * fix your dead dog fix your dad's drinking problem * fix the fix * xif the xif * not solve Phil's divorce * fix his kids whom he sawed * phil swift at one time became gay * fix you anime issue * get you of wiki * fix a sawed in half guy * kill navi How he became the All-Might-Overlord-Of-America-And-FlexTape. So he was born in a super nova or a star that exploded. he was created then with flex tape in his hands. Lost down on earth because he dropped it . So he had to go down and get it. Hitting his head on the fall he forgot everything. So he grew up and became a commercial seller on TV. So next time you see the TV with Flex Tape on... YELL AT HIM AND TELL HIM HE'S A GOD! Category:Browse